Survival 20/4/16 Road to Civil War
A video package was shown the events of Ladder to Glory where Edge and Christian destroying Wade Barrett and Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler shocked the world by winning the MITB match, Ambrose returned to attack Cena and Rollins’s shocking win over Reigns which makes Triple H to come out to the stage. A final video highlights Daniel Bryan inevitably ending the career of CM Punk with a 3rd running knee. A segment is hyped for Punk’s final speech* ' ' Segment 1: *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he walks to the ring, getting a huge reaction from the fans* '' '' Graves: Last Sunday was a huge success for Survival, with the exception of Punk’s career. I will discuss more on that when Punk makes his speech after the main event. But let’s talk about what happened on Chaos, shall we? *A video plays of Shane talking trash about Survival* Okay, that is enough. Shane, I admit you got a good point about things being uncontrollable. I will agree with you on that. JUST THAT! You seem to overlook what Survival is capable of. We have been delivering ever since day one. Let’s take a look on what happened on Ladder to Glory. An instant classic to end between Punk and Bryan. 5 star match for sure. It’s either you take the steps to glory or fall down to your demise. Dolph Ziggler took any opportunity to win the big one and now he is Survival MITB. No one better than him to represent on how wrestlers should be opportunistic at any opportunity. Because that opportunity might be the last one. And to top things up, Seth Rollins emerges victorious in the Triple Threat Match to become the new Survival World Champion. Unlike you, I treat my champions with proper respect as they are real deal in this brand because they are. You have been mistreating Kevin Owens with constant title defenses. I don’t even need to tell my wrestlers on when to defend their titles. They will know it first hand. Once you become a champion, you will go out there and fight to defend it. Survival is the ELITE SHOW and at Civil War, you will know it first hand. We will survive this war and be the top brand in this company. '' '' *Triple H’s theme songs hits as he appears on the stage with a mixed reaction* '' '' HHH: Graves, a good speech on hyping up Civil War. I have taught you well ever since you were forced to retire in the past. You have picked up my marketing, booking and leadership skills with such ease. However, I would like to inform you that there have been some concerns backstage. With that, they have appointed me to run Survival with you. What do you say? Take this as an opportunity for us to strategize for Civil War and for you to learn more things from me. I don’t expect you to agree immediately. Give it some time to think about. Oh, another thing. I am impressed with the quality of the shows that Survival have produced. Keep it up. I am sure if we worked together, it will be game over for Chaos. *walks to the back* '' '' *Segment ends with Triple H leaving Graves in the ring* ' ' Match 1: Rob Van Dam vs Viktor in a Singles Match ' ' Rob Van Dam defeats Viktor in 2 minutes with the 5 Star Frog Splash. After the match, Viktor lost his temper and starts to speak in the ring. ' ' Segment 2: *Viktor’s promo in the ring* '' '' Viktor: I am sick of losing my matches in quick succession. But now, I can guarantee you that I will win my matches after tonight. With that out of the way, we are on the road to Civil War. Therefore, I am issuing a challenge to the unoriginal wrestler in the world, KALISTO! I WANT YOU AT CIVIL WAR! MY ROAD TO THE SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP STARTS WITH YOU! '' ''' '' Brock Lesnar’s appearance was hyped for the show. '' '' Segment 3: *Corey Graves was seen in his office* '' '' Graves: I hope all of you have a good time tonight. There is so much hype for Civil War which is in 4 weeks time. Now, speaking about Civil War, since Randy Orton is going to be the Team Captain for Chaos. It’s only fitting for Survival to have a Team Captain as well. As such, I am going to make a Fatal 4 Way Match to determine who will be captaining Team Survival in the battle against Team Chaos. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, John Cena and Brock Lesnar will fight it out later on tonight. The winner will lead Team Survival and have the privilege to choose his teammates. ' ' '''Match 2: Dolph Ziggler vs Apollo Crews in a Singles match ' ' Dolph Ziggler defeats Apollo Crews via pinfall at 14 minutes with a roll up after countering a powerbomb. ' ' ''' '''After the match, Baron Corbin comes out to the stage and points at his briefcase to Ziggler before walking back. ' ' Match 3: Roman Reigns vs Dean Ambrose vs John Cena vs Brock Lesnar in a Fatal 4 Way match to captain Team Survival. ' ' Roman Reigns pins Brock Lesnar after hitting the spear at 24 minutes. During the match, John Cena and Dean Ambrose brawl all the way into the crowd AND ADAM COLE ATTACKS AMBROSE JUST WHEN AMBROSE IS ABOUT TO HIT A HAMMER ON JOHN CENA! Just as when Brock Lesnar is about to beat Reigns with the F5, the arena suddenly turns dark and Braun Strowman appears behind Lesnar. Strowman picks Lesnar and hits the Yokosura Cutter before mutttering these words. “You and me at Civil War*. The arena turns black again and Strowman is gone. ' ' Segment 4: *Roman Reigns is about to select his team mates for Civil War* '' '' Reigns: Despite winning this, I don’t feel like being the team captain as my mind is all about Seth Rollins and the Survival World Championship. However, since I won the match, I have to make do by focusing on making Survival win this war. For my first team mate, I am going to choose my real brother, Dean Ambrose! *Crowd cheers loudly* He will say his piece once he is back later or next week. '' '' Reigns: Now, my second pick will be John Cena! *Crowd boos loudly* I understand Cena and Ambrose have their differences but you two need to swallow your pride and work together for the sake of Team Survival. '' '' Reigns: My third pick will be the uprising star of Survival, Apollo Crews! '' ''' '' *Apollo Crews’s theme hits as he got a huge pop when he appears on stage* '' '' ''Crews: Thank you Reigns for choosing me to represent Team Survival. This show is about survival and we will survive and win this war. '' '' '' ''Reigns: And now, my final pick. This is a hard one. Almost everyone will be having their match. '' '' '' SUDDENLY….*BOBBY ROODE’S THEME HITS AND THE CROWD GOES WILD AS HE APPEARS ON THE STAGE, WALKING TO THE RING* '' '' ''Roode: You forgot about the IT Factor, Bobby Roode…..I am here to fight for Team Survival. And understand this Reigns, I am not asking you. I am telling you. Put me in the team. '' '' '' Reigns approaches Roode and without saying a word, Reigns nods to Roode and the crowd goes nuts. ' ' '''Match 4: Wade Barrett and Sheamus © vs Edge and Christian in a Tag Team match for the Tag Team Championship ' ' Wade Barrett and Sheamus fought Edge and Christian to a No Contest after Bullet Club(Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows) attack both teams with steel chair. New Day comes out and start to equalise the playing field by making Karl and Doc escape to the crowd. New Day turns around and attack both teams (Survival) as well! New Day and Bullet Club look at each other with animosity before the camera fades for a commercial. ' ' Segment 5: *Seth Rollins’s interview with Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: I am now with the new Survival World Champion, Seth Rollins! '' '' Rollins: Hahaha, do you like the sound of it? Survival World Champion, SETH ROLLINS! I love it. I told everyone that I will be the one who will take everything away from Roman Reigns. But let’s not get side track with Roman Reigns. Everytime I watch Survival, it’s always about Roman Reigns. Let’s focus about me and Civil War. I am going up against the most whinest wrestler in the world, Kevin Owens. He complains about having to defend his world championship. Wait what? You are a champion, you are ought to defend it against the best to be the man. I am going to do something that Kevin Owens is not going to do in his entire life. I am putting out an open challenge on Chaos for my Survival World Championship. Next Monday, one man will face me and they will know why Survival produces real champions. '' '' *Segment ends with Rollins walking off, laughing* ' ' Match 5: Seth Rollins vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles Match ' ' Seth Rollins defeats Rey Mysterio with the Curb Stomp at 11 minutes. ' ' Main event: Cesaro© vs Sami Zayn in a Singles match for the Intercontinental Championship ' ' Sami Zayn defeats Cesaro via DQ after Cesaro low blow Sami Zayn just as he is about to hit the Helluva Kick. Cesaro starts to beat down Zayn when Tanahansi comes out and save Zayn by hitting High Fly Flow on Cesaro. ' ' Segment 6: *CM Punk comes out with his hoodie and walks to the ring* '' '' Punk: I have nothing much to say but this is the end of the road for me. I am going off to pursue other endeavours out there in the world. Wrestling have been the only thing for me and since Corey Graves have decided to take that away from me, there is nothing left for me to be here but leave. Despite what I did to everyone here, all of you fans post encouraging and reassuring tweets that I have done my best throughout my career. I have lived up to the moniker of Best in the World and that will forever be known as my legacy. Daniel Bryan, losing you on my final match is the best form of respect you could have given to me. I know you are not here tonight but I know you are watching this. You have brought the absolute best in me and I have no regrets losing everything. '' '' *Punk walks back to the stage and the crowd starts to chant “Thank You Punk”. Punk turns around and acknowledge the fans…...BUT OUT OF NOWHERE THE ARENA TURNS BLACK, THE 3 HOODED MEN SURROUNDS PUNK AND STARTS TO BEAT PUNK DOWN! The show ends with the 3 hooded men standing over Punk.